


In a Name

by End_Transmission



Series: Pup [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: Trep has returned to his home with Little White in tow. The elder Impostor is looking forward to a small vacation - there's just the little matter of what to do with his new charge.
Relationships: Cyan & Mini Crewmate (Among Us)
Series: Pup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981121
Comments: 21
Kudos: 110





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to Switching Surrogates - it may not make a ton of sense if you haven't read that one yet!

It was good to be home. 

The familiarity of Headquarters - his _own,_ rather than the humans' MIRA - relaxed him. Trep was good at his job - he _liked_ his job - but even he appreciated a break on occasion. He had a month, this time, and while he knew he'd be chomping at the bit by the end of it, for the moment he was looking forward to it. 

First, though, he had to deal with Little White. 

They'd been together for some half a month - and Trep would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed having the child around. Still, he'd known that once they returned home, Little White would likely be reunited with his family. So Trep hadn't bothered to ask the kid's name, or even name him himself. He'd stuck to Little White, or Brat, or even Whelp a time or two. The child hadn't complained - seemingly happy to have Trep's attention regardless. 

Right at the moment, though, Little White was very _unhappy._ He was being held up in the air by a man named Richit - an Impostor who worked directly under The Authority. He was poking at Little White, scanning him - going through all the various checks that would, eventually, tell him who Little White belonged to. Trep watched all the while - biting back a command for the man to just hold the kid _under_ his ass, for star's sake. It wasn't his problem anymore. 

It wasn't. 

"Got it," Richit said, lowering Little White and _finally_ securing him in a more firm hold. "Hatchling number 33.245.12345."

"What, he doesn't even have a _name?_ " Trep asked incredulously. Richit's answer was a shrug. 

"No - this one was born here, at Headquarters." Richit shifted Little White a bit. "You don't need to know the details, but he was part of a mission that went…disastrous, to say the least. A collection of hatchlings sent along on a ship that ended up discovered. We knew one had survived, of course, but hadn't any idea where it'd gone."

Trep could take a guess - and he wondered again if White had known what they were doing when they whisked the child away. Little White hadn't _bonded_ with them, clearly - but Trep would have liked to know that story. Had the human hoped to bond with the strange little alien? Had they really believed Little White to be a stranded human child? 

"At any rate, since he's back, I suppose The Authority will adopt him." Trep refocused on Richit as the man spoke. "He'll be housed here, trained up," Richit gave a light laugh, "he'll be one hell of an Impostor, once he's old enough."

"Right. Well, that's that, then," Trep said, "I appreciate your help. Be good for them, brat - who knows, maybe we'll get the chance to work together when you're all grown up." He barely glanced at the kid before turning to walk away. This was the best option - it wasn't as if he could keep taking care of Little White. He had a job to do, and a child would only complicate things - even if this one was particularly good at violence. 

"No!" 

Trep paused and, incredulously, looked behind him. Little White was wiggling fiercely in Richit's grasp, wailing now - repeating the actual _word_ he'd just spoken over and over again. Horrified, Trep watched as Little White tried to throw himself from Richit's arms, hands grabbing desperately in Trep's direction. 

"No! No! No!" 

"It's fine, he'll be fine," Richit said, taking a step away and trying to turn Little White so he couldn't see Trep anymore. "It's no surprise he's attached, but he'll get over it. Just go."

Little White's form was wavering - generally a tactic for attention, given the kid was usually impressively good at maintaining his disguises. Trep had only seen him get upset enough to legitimately lose control once - and that was when he'd tripped and smacked his eye into a corner of a table. His distress seemed as real this time, and Trep studied the boy for a long few heartbeats before walking back over. 

"Give him here," Trep said, giving Richit no time to respond before reaching over and snatching Little White away. He brought the child close - and immediately Little While melded into the spot against his neck. The boy continued to whimper as he gnawed gently at Trep's skin.

Trep took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. 

"There aren't any parents that are going to be looking for their kid?" Trep asked to confirm and, still clearly confused, Richit shook his head. "Fine. I'll keep him then."

"What do you - you've got a job to do, who's going to look after him while you're away?" 

"He'll come with me. He's already taken down one fully-grown human, I doubt I'll have to worry about him that much."

"He's just a kid - what if he loses control and gives you away?" 

At that, Trep shrugged, patting Little White softly when the movement made the kid sniffle. "Then the mission goes a little faster. I'm plenty capable of taking on a full crew, if I have to - but I'm not that concerned. For a kid, he's got a pretty good handle on himself. While I can't say for sure, I don't think the human that picked him up even knew what he was - that's impressive."

"I - well. I guess," Richit said, scratching at himself in confusion, "If that's what you want, far be it from me to stop you. Just realize if anything happens to you out there, we won't be sending anyone to help the kid out."

"I'm the best you've got," Trep retorted, "nothing's going to happen to either of us."

* * *

"Alright brat, you can clam up now," Trep said, all but peeling Little White away from his neck and holding him in a way that let them look at each other. "You've got what you wanted - we'll stick together, you and I." Little White blinked at him and, then, giggled as if he'd never been upset at all. 

"Hatchling number 33.245.12345 is a mouthful though," Trep mused, "and you're going to have to match me on our missions, so I guess you won't be Little White anymore. Brat works fine but…" He hummed softly. "I guess I ought to give you a proper name, Hm?" 

Clearly caring little either way, Little White wiggled and babbled happily, softly repeating 'no' to himself - clearly enamored with the new word he'd learned. Trep studied him for a long few minutes, absentmindedly swinging him back and forth in soft movements that absolutely thrilled the child. He giggled and laughed and let his body elongate with each swing, until he was almost nearly touching the ground, stretched out from Trep's hands like putty. 

"Hey, we got places to be. Buck up kid," Trep said. Almost comically, the boy practically snapped back together - beaming at Trep as he did. "Good kid. Alright, I think I've got it. If you're going to be as good at this as me, you might as well carry the legacy. So, Trepper. How's that sound?" 

Trep expected the kid to giggle again - and was wholly unprepared for the way he paused. Little White - or rather, Trepper, now - stared back at Trep with wide eyes. Then, he held out his hands and made grabbing motions in Trep's direction. Unable to stop a smile, Trep pulled the boy closer and let him return to his favored cuddle spot. 

"Guess it's official, now. We're family. Just do me a favor and don't fuck this up for us, eh, brat?" Trep said, patting Trepper's back with light percussions. 

"Brat! Brat!" Trepper babbled in return, and Trep let out a _snrk._

"Oh no, that's _you,_ kid," Trep answered as he started walking, heading for his own home with his ward - his _son_ \- in tow. "And don't you forget it."

* * *

"You brought a child?" A hissed voice drew Trep's attention. Leaving Trepper to gnaw on the insulation Trep had just stripped from some wires, he stood and turned to face his fellow. The other Impostor was clothed in brown - and currently had their arms crossed defiantly. They were _glaring_ at Trep - and it made him want to throttle them. "It'd better not get in our way." 

They were on a new assignment - and Trep's patience for his new partner was already wearing thin. Unamused, he crossed his own arms in return and stared the other Impostor down - satisfied when a little of the fight left the other. 

"So then, how many humans have _you_ killed?" Trep responded with a half-purred question. He could see how it caught Brown off-guard. Slowly, they loosened their arms and let them go to their sides. 

"This is my first mission," Brown admitted. 

"Imagine that, Trepper," Trep said, shaking his head as he gave the kid a side-glance, " _no_ kills." Just happy to be spoken to, Trepper let out a giggle. "You see, the kid here has one already - clean one, too. Quick. Right through the brain. Meanwhile, I fully intend on making Captain Black my hundredth. So, newbie. Wanna call my kid an _it_ again?" 

The other Impostor backed away, and Trep relished in his ability to unnerve even his own kind. He let his eyes shift to their natural red state just a little - just enough to shine through his visor. With a quick shake of their head, Brown turned and hurried away. Trep scoffed. 

"Bet they don't make it a week. Looks like a lot of work ahead for us, kid." Trep felt Trepper walk to his side, then looked down when the boy tugged on his suit. 

Peering up at him, Trepper opened his fangs wide and pointed into his mouth. With a roll of his eyes, Trep reached down and picked Trepper up and settled him securely against his hip. 

"Game's up, brat. I know you can talk. Use your words."

"Hungry," Trepper hissed in response, pouting slightly at Trep's reprimand. With a chuckle, Trep poked Trepper's stomach with a finger. 

"Is that so? Well. Let's go see what we can do about that, hm?" As the pair turned and left electrical, the lights of the ship went dark - as if just waiting for the Impostors to start their hunt. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who suggested a name for Little White - given Trep is more than a little self-confident, it made sense for him to go with Trepper. In case you haven't read the fic in which I address this, in my version of this universe Impostors add '-er' to the end of their children's names as their version of naming a kid 'Jr.'
> 
> Every name I saw was really great and creative - so please don't feel badly if I didn't go with the one you suggested! I appreciate the suggestions so, so much.


End file.
